


Hematite

by Luna_Silvestre



Series: Precious Stones [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad endings, Creative License, F/M, all endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Silvestre/pseuds/Luna_Silvestre
Summary: Temperance and shrewdness were the usual components of his decision making process...here he was. Ruminating again, to no avail with wine as the only silver lining to his current state.





	1. F.E.A.R - False Evidence Appearing Real

Their first encounter terrified her. He’d looked directly at her eyes. His eyes had widened, as though they’d spotted something he hadn’t expected. Was her hair a mess? Did she miss a spot of toothpaste? Her cheeks burned, and she cursed her customary shyness. No matter how many times she went through this cycle of days she had yet to shed that aspect of her personality.

“Oh, I’ve looked directly into your eyes, my apologies.” His voice was soft and his features relaxed from their initial surprise.

She swallowed, feeling very much out of her depth.

“I was worried about you, after talking with Jaehee, she arranged it so that I could get here safely.” He seemed displeased. She worried for a moment that she and Jaehee had overstepped some sort of boundary. It wouldn't be out of the question, given his private and solitary nature. 

“I would much prefer being the one to escort you, given all that is going on but it couldn’t be helped.”

The day progressed, and more often than not she found him studying her. She didn’t mind it at first, the silences that existed were comfortable. He was beautiful to her. His beauty was different from the others. Zen was all fire and sunlight. He struck her as a full moon adorns the sky, there was a poetry about him. She was if nothing else, humbled by the idea that she was able to offer him any comfort. There was no harm in this. He seemed almost happy, if the ghost of a smile he sported was any indication. 

More time passed, and she began to fret. Her conclusion was startling. After all, she didn’t think this was the intention of her visit. She wasn’t supposed to stay here. As it became clear to her that he was not letting her go, anxiety began to take root in her mind. She didn’t know what to do as even the mere insinuation of imprisonment reminded her of times she’d rather forget. She closed her eyes against the memories.

_*-*-*-*-*-*_

_Pain, posing as sweet nothings were whispered to her back then._

**_“O-fe-li-a"_** _He sang to her_ ** _"You’re so rebellious. All of this is because you won’t give in. I’m only doing this so that you can join me in paradise. Haven’t you fought long enough?”_** _Eyes that spoke to the absence of reason had only steeled her resolve in fighting. She wasn’t going to be a puppet in a cult. There was no other word for it. There was no paradise._ _There was only pain and isolation. She could feel his frustration increase as the intensity and methods of her torture changed. Such meticulous planning so that she couldn’t grow immune to it. She wasn’t even allowed the bliss of unconsciousness. Smelling salts were something she cursed as often as she cursed this man._

_“No. I haven’t.” She croaked. Something flashed in her captor’s gaze. She wasn’t sure if it was respect. At this point she suspected there was a mix of enjoyment for the challenge she gave him, frustration that she wouldn’t yield and maybe a kernel of respect. She gritted her teeth as he brandished a syringe._

_She wondered if she’d ever be able to trust her mind again._

_*-*-*-*-*-_

Presently she was privately messaging Zen, voicing her concerns. He seemed to be the only one that had an inkling of how far over the line this had the potential to go. What was she to do? While she was kind to Jumin, she kept pressing the issue of being released. He did not yield, if anything her insistence seemed to make him more resolute that she was not safe.

“I respect that you’re concerned but don’t you think this is too much?” She asked him, tears of frustration and fear in her eyes.

“I’m not sure I understand. Is anything too much when your very safety is at stake?” He countered, and it was that moment that her anxiety had manifested into reality.

“I want to go home, Jumin.”

“I don’t want to force you to stay here. It’s only that things are too dangerous outside. Those women might kidnap you.” His lips thinned as he considered his next words. “And there’s also the possibility that the hacker is after you.”

Tears of frustration made their way down her cheeks. They did not go unnoticed and there was a flash of discomfort that appeared upon Jumin’s countenance.

“I’ve finally found you, and I don’t want you to disappear from my eyes…” She could tell he was absolutely serious. Another person might find this romantic but she was steadily growing more anxious. “So quit thinking about leaving. If you do, I might go insane and send out wanted ads all over the country. I’ll take you home once things are settled, so please bear with me.”  She gasped. Finding no comfort in this side of his behavior.

“I’m not going to disappear…” She murmured, feeling quite despondent. He didn’t seem to hear her. Instead he offered solutions to what he thought might be the misgivings that had her so desperately seeking the outside world. She left his company to get dressed. Perhaps he’d calm down after he’d eaten?

He’d denied entry to Jaehee. He dressed her up like some doll. She was ready to do _anything_ to get him to listen. Would she have to run away?

She finally found some breathing room after a total of three days. V had arrived. It was not the most auspicious of circumstances to be meeting the RFA’s de facto president. She was uncomfortable in a way that had previously been unknown to her. Anxiety nestled itself in her chest and had her limbs buzzing with restlessness. The lifelong friends were arguing. Although Jumin was anxious he appeared unruffled. He was unwilling to admit that he was likely worrying over nothing. She couldn’t figure out if she was nervous because he was right or if it was simply because of their argument concerning her release.

V handed Jumin an ultimatum.

“There’s something wrong right now, you shouldn’t keep people a prisoner in your home. Ofelia has asked to leave. I didn’t want to believe Luciel and Zen when they said you’d become so possessive.”

“I don’t understand. I’m not unwell, I simply don’t believe that her safety has been guaranteed.”

“Jumin, she is leaving with me. If you try to stop us I will be forced to get you some help.”  V pleaded with his friend to see reason. With great reluctance the troubled man agreed.

“I am sorry for burdening you. I had not realized being with me was such a cause for distress…” His eyes were sad. She felt immediate regret. It bloomed in her chest making it hard to breathe.

“Being with you has not been a burden Jumin but how can anyone be happy if they are not free?” She replied sadly. Why did this hurt so much? Was she making the wrong choices again? Was there a decision that would serve to satisfy all parties involved?

Silence blanketed them. Jumin broke the moment and she was a little disquieted by the tenacity she could see in his gaze and stance.

“I won’t stay still if something happens. This doesn’t feel right.”  V ushered her carefully towards the door, making sure she’d gathered her things. He spared a backward glance at his friend, who appeared calm save for his eyes. There was a storm in them. The photographer was deeply worried. 

“I’m sorry about this.” He murmured to her as they left Jumin’s penthouse.

She didn’t think she’d be so relieved to see the number pad lock to Rika’s apartment once she and V parted ways. She entered the passcode quickly. Her nerves were still on edge. 

The door swung open and she was hopeful about enjoying some space to think over things. Perhaps she could apologize to Jumin and they could try things a little differently. She dropped her purse as the door clicked shut. Sitting before her was a man that haunted her nightmares.

“Oh? You’re finally back. Did you expect this apartment to be empty?” His eyes sent ice through her veins. How could she have been so stupid? Since when were things easy for her? 

“Not you. Anyone but you…” Ofelia backed away. _I should have listened to Jumin._   She thought in despair.

“You need to stay away from me. I’m not going to fall for your tricks again…”  Her voice was more like a groan of horror. He laughed, his voice distorted.

“ Again? Such mean words on our first face to face meeting, princess. You see, I chose you. I brought you here. Don’t you remember?” He tsked. “It’s too late for you to run. You’ve made me make a mess of things. The Savior said all I had to do was come back and press this…” He motioned to a switch. She felt her stomach lurch. The god damned special security system. It haunted her no matter the path she took.

“Don’t.” She said softly. Her limbs felt weak as hopelessness and dread wrapped themselves around her.

“They’ve all gone on to a new Magenta without me. She said if I pressed this button, that filthy lying traitor Luciel would be broken. It’s my redemption. I’ll be saved!” The fanatical nature of his speech, his voice changer, and his eyes spelled her end. He pressed the switch. When the countdown begun, she cried to see his surprise.

“You’ve made worm’s meat of us both…” She whispered. The explosion was a quick end. There was light then nothingness.

 

 


	2. Ribbons and Fancies

After a fresh start found her gasping in that apartment and retching before hysterics took over, she was able to revisit her choices. He had not been wrong. She would follow his lead better this time. He had been on to something and his intuition was spot on. She would not run from Jumin. She thought that understanding him would be the key.

She found her freedom in moments that were not in the messenger’s chats. Those responses were largely predetermined. It was the second night since she’d come to see him. The cat had predictably escaped. She couldn’t deal with him apologizing to her the guilt was too immense. He clearly didn’t recall the last time. She’d run from him once, with disastrous results. She was afraid of him and his feelings. His darkness, the one that called to her own. She swallowed.

He sat next to her after they’d faced one another. He’d talked to her carefully about his feelings. She had grown to understand things in a way that did not instill such panic within her. In turn she began to broach the topic of her peculiar circumstances. Explaining this to anyone else presented something of a challenge. She tried, and had a couple of false starts. Finally, she found her voice and began to explain herself, how she came to be here, her feelings, and what she wanted.

“I thought I was afraid of you, that the darkness I could see in you would be our ruin” she began. “I came to realize that in truth, I’m able to shine because of you.” She murmured, her voice thick with emotion.

The sting to her throat and eyes didn’t make it easier. He was watching her intently. He was so still, she could barely tell he was breathing.

“You are the night sky. With the sun making its escape to the other side of the world, night rushes in and stars can be seen. Without you I am nothing but a ghost, always present but never seen.” The dam broke and tears spilled over.

For his part, whatever surprise he might have been feeling was swept away by his need to comfort her. He had never wagered to guess. He hesitated. She remembered it all. He’d never dared to imagine. His muscles were tense and he wanted to pull her close, the sense of familiarity almost enough to drown him. He could scarcely breathe. He hoped he wasn’t deluding himself. He’d thought himself alone in this.

She sat there, eyes on her lap and hands bunched in the material of her oversized sweater. She seemed to curl in on herself at that point. She was so very small.

He dared to breathe. What did this all mean?

She remembered and had shouldered that weight all alone. Alone. His insides twisted at the realization. It seemed her memories were far more intact than his own.  He swallowed as he realized all those dreams and déjà vu had been something, not the fevered imaginings of a man gone mad from unrequited love. He wasn’t broken. Still there were so many questions. Why were things resetting? What was the purpose of this endless waltz they were embroiled in? How much time did they have? What was time, at this point?

“It was supposed to be a g-game.” She murmured. He became aware of their proximity and he burned. He was frightened she’d break, after all of this, who would blame her?

“A game?” He attempted to process the information she was relaying by body language and her strange phrase choices.

“Yes. A game for your mobile.” She inhaled, evidently able to pull herself together. “It’s all hazy but at some point or another, it became real. The world I was once in faded away, and I woke up presumably transferred here.” She finished quietly.

“. . . Transferred here.” He echoed but he was feeling really dull. The surreal nature of their situation had him questioning things he had no business questioning. Still her words, they struck something in him. Something half remembered, like a dream he struggled to keep hold of.

 “Yes,” She replied quickly. “My consciousness. Maybe my soul? I can’t be sure as everything that’s happened is far beyond the constraints of everything I know.” Her voice grew quieter and she began to bite her lower lip.  A nervous tick. Jumin drank it all in. “I only remember bits and pieces of things before the RFA. I don’t remember everything about my life, I just have impressions, instinctual kinds of things an incomplete picture. ” She flushed and it seemed as though she realized exactly where she was and that she was crying. She wiped her cheeks carefully. The tears had slowed down somewhat. He offered her a handkerchief. She accepted it but he noticed her blush deepened.

He leaned back, his arms crossed as he considered things. She remembered. The idea of it kept circling in his mind. The tangled mess that it was. He could scarcely control his feelings and it worried him deeply.

“I’m so scared.” She murmured after a bit of particularly heavy silence. She looked over at him and he felt that strange twist of his heart.

“You need not be.” He replied the soft assurance of his tone at odds with how anxious he actually was. He was barely keeping himself from locking her up here. She looked over at him, the picture of female vulnerability. Eyes wide and her lashes wet with tears, she was still a bit pink in the cheeks as her lips parted slightly into an ‘o’ of surprise. It was all he could do not to pull her close and simply devour her. His cheeks briefly colored before he was able to continue.

“The penthouse is secured. There is no detail I’ve left to chance. You could not be in a safer place.” Yes, by his side. That was the key. She relaxed slightly. His chest felt close to bursting. What were all these feelings? Relief numbered amongst them. She wasn’t going to leave him.

“That makes me feel much better. I…” She furrowed her brows as she thought how to best phrase this. “You make me feel safe. I don’t have to worry as much…” She trailed off when she became aware of how closely he watched her. Her shyness took over and she averted her gaze demurely. He could have groaned at how she behaved for him. Did she not realize? He cast that thought aside. Of course it wasn’t premeditated, she was crying. Once again, pink momentarily dusted his cheeks.

“I promise, I will do everything within my power to secure your safety. Please, make yourself at home here…”

“Is it really alright for me to stay here like this, Jumin?” She asked, her voice small and trembling. The trusting way she looked at him had cemented the idea that protecting her from the world was his best option.

“Of course.”  He replied. Here, before his very eyes she could be no safer. Here, before his very eyes nothing could take her away. Here, before his very eyes he could lay his worries down and ensure that her every moment was the height of enjoyment, looking only at him. Her smile was his. The savage part of him that he attempted to keep at bay whispered to him in these moments. His threads were becoming more tangled.  He would not rush this. This time would be different. She could be his and he had to avoid making hasty decisions to ensure that everything went well. He tuned in more closely to the present and she was smiling at him. He returned her smile. He couldn’t stop thinking about her lips. She had been off guard when he kissed her earlier but the next time he’d make sure that everything was perfect.

“I’ve placed a call to the chef and dinner should be arranged shortly. The new dress I have for you is in your closet. If it’s to your liking, it would please me if you wore it to dinner.”

Now appearing to be in a better state of mind she nodded.

 “I’ll do whatever you want. Everything is good with me.” That she was so agreeable did not go unnoticed by him, further tangling the thoughts he struggled with.

“That’s dangerous to say…” He replied although he believed she had to be aware of how her words were affecting him.

She had dressed herself in the clothing of his choice, flattered and impressed by what he’d decided upon. He’d gone so far as to match her with a beautiful shade of lipstick that suited her perfectly. No detail was overlooked.

His eyes caused her to burn as he regarded her. She was his. She knew that he wanted to lay claim to her. This time, she wasn’t afraid. If anything, she was excited. He meant no harm. She especially didn’t want to fight this given the outcome the last time she did. If she stayed, if she was pleasing, she could have all this and more. Her compliance was a small price to pay.

“Alright, I’ll stay here, I know you will protect me from danger.” He seemed to stop breathing all together.

“Your words keep shaking me up Ofelia. Are you doing this on purpose?” She blushed and gave him a small smile, free of artifice.

“I’m only being honest with you. I trust you to protect and keep me safe.”

“I never thought anybody could understand me in the way you do…” He looked at her like she was treasure, a wonder of the world. “You are the person I’ve always been looking for… I want to do whatever it takes to make sure you are safe.”

She couldn’t help but feel happy at the thought. It was one of the driving desires for most people, to be understood and not be judged unfairly for it. He approached her, his expression all business.

“I will no longer hide my feelings. I will slowly and successfully have you completely, here.”  She trembled at his proximity. Part of her wondered if she was supposed to have made decisions that were so drastically different from her last attempt. The intensity of mutual attraction made it hard for her to think. His actions likewise brokered no argument.

She let him consume her. They didn’t make it to dinner that night.

The party came and went. It all progressed nicely without her. She’d never felt so safe. If she was his and let him protect her, she could stay with him.

“. . .The size is perfect. You look more beautiful than my imaginations.” She held her head up high and let her posture and expression speak volumes of how pleased she was to satisfy him. It was after all, the least she could do. He kept her safe. She loved him.

“I will understand that your smile means you like it.” Her smile widened as she looked up at him, her body language communicating her submission. He motioned for her to join him. She approached him carefully trying to embody the grace he believed her to be capable of. He drew her close, his fingers beneath her chin. He regarded her, holding her gaze as he spoke to her. There was such tenderness in his treatment of her.

“Don’t be afraid. Whatever mistake you make I will never abandon you. I’ve loved you from the moment you became mine, Ofelia.”  He kissed her firmly. “Don’t forget. We are in love.”


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contemplation and awareness.

 

Jumin did not place much stock in dreams. He felt disoriented when he woke up alone, as though someone might have been missing.This was in and of itself disconcerting, as he had no reason to believe being in anyone but Elizabeth 3rd's company was normal. He was not in the habit of sharing his bed.

This feeling didn't leave him as he readied himself for the day ahead. He wondered if this dream that slipped from his memory when he woke had an effect upon his conscious mind.  Sipping upon tea he found that he was distracted. His normal routines offered him the comfort of security. It was a ritual he didn't stray believing that it was a fundamental to maintaining a sharp mind. It begged the question, what would happen if his mind failed him?

It certainly should not be. He was young, in the prime of his life, and the very picture of good health. Some of the more complex emotions he didn't entertain were not part of this equation and had been handled in their own way.

Still, what was he missing?

Calling for Driver Kim, he absently petted Elizabeth before saying his goodbyes. Her blue eyes, as always held him as he stroked her fur. They seemed to ask him to stay. Of course, that was very likely due to her enjoyment of his affections.

"I know, but I must get this done. I'll be back as soon as I am able." He stood after ensuring she had all she needed while he was gone for the day. A knock brought his thoughts into the present. Still more empty thoughts and strange restlessness. He departed and sat in the car, figuring he could use some manner of interaction to bring him back to his senses. The RFA had been rather inactive, so he was pleased to note that there was an available chat to log into. There was some routine and predictability to be had here.

He faintly smiled at the first line of text he saw.

 

 **Yoosung:** Failed my midterms fml T_T

 **707:** Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol.

 **Jumin Han:** If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.

 **Yoosung:** **I’m still on the list?! +_+**

 **Jumin Han:** Yes.

 **707:** Nice ~ Can’t believe u get to work straight after college lol

 **707:** **In this day and age!**

 **Zen:** Lame. It’s nepotism.

 

 **Jumin Han:** It’s called recruitment actually.

 **Zen:** It’s giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.

 **Jumin Han:** Whatever. I couldn’t care less what you say.

**Zen:What’s the difference between recruitment and nepotism?**

**707: Thought they r the same? O_O**

**Jumin Han:** It’s nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren’t of any help.

**Yoosung: Oh… So you become a candidate for nepotism the same time you’re recruited!**

**Zen: …**

**707:** WAIT!!

 **Yoosung:** Why?

 **Zen:** ??

**707: Think someone entered the chat room;;**

**Jumin Han:** Ofelia…?

 

This name stole his breath. He felt a familiar crushing sensation in his chest. He pressed his hand to his sternum, hoping to alleviate some of the pressure. An odd sense of deja vu coupled with sadness washed over him. 

 

Why? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For what it's worth songs that helped me create this  
> \- Close Watch (cover by Agnes Obel)  
> -Dark Star & Moondust (Jaymes Young)


	4. Awareness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ofelia reflects, both remember.

 

Feeling like a specter had not been something Ofelia was particularly suited for. Instead she tried to busy herself with anything that would keep her rooted in the present. Things were different. They had been different from the first time she’d tangled with Jumin.

Her chest ached. She desperately missed Hyun. Her white haired knight had slipped through her fingers, giving wings to the idea fluttering about her head that she was somehow ill-suited or not deserving. He’d forgotten her and in place of the giddy romance she’d allowed to take her over she felt as though she was struck with a bad hand.

She was terrified of Jumin but in cliché girl fashion she was only more curious as a result of this nameless terror that clawed at her. She was unsure if it was fair to place the blame squarely on Jumin’s shoulders. After all, it could very well be that she was in an alternative reality or universe at best, stuck in a game and reduced to nothing but coding at worst. She laughed bitterly. This was not good.

She’d taken to walking in a nearby park when she realized she was stuck in this loop. The time it’d taken her to realize that fully was something of an embarrassment for a woman that considered intelligence to be her one virtue. She knew that in a day or two she’d likely be elsewhere or confined to the apartment. Out of doors where the sun was real and there were others she felt a little less mad. If her appearance reflected the climate of her mind, she wagered she’d resemble a prisoner newly escaped from Bedlam.  Shaking that thought away she regarded the sky.

“At least you are the same sky. Rain or shine, you’re there…” She murmured. The weather was pleasant, and reminiscent of early autumn. Not that it particularly mattered. In this spot the coolness was tempered with sunshine and she drank it in.  What did it all mean if there were no constraints to reality?  She would make do with this one, somehow.

She continued her lazy trek through the park. She was clearly overlooking signs that pointed to her current state of affairs.

One, she was absolutely and completely intrigued by the corporate heir. Two, she was equally frightened of his darkness. She’d fled from him. How long had she been intrigued? Perhaps her interest had begun early on and she’d been too distracted or uncomfortable to acknowledge it.  She exhaled.

There was that conversation as he facilitated her visiting Zen. She remembered how her heart had raced in exhilaration at both the success and the fact that she was essentially negotiating with someone whose competence and experience in such matters exceeded her own. It was a silly deal, and in her mind there was a flash of satisfaction she’d previously believed was completely due to her excitement at securing an opportunity to see the object of her growing affection. There was also the party preceding the press conference. Maybe that’s what she was missing?  She increased her pace, hoping that the blood moving through her limbs might help her mind hone in on what she was previously afraid to confront.

 ------

Elsewhere, Jumin sat glass of wine in hand. He studied the deep red liquid as a druid might a scrying pool. He couldn’t shake this odd feeling he’d forgotten something. He’d scoured his schedule and had Assistant Kang ensure that there was no bit of schedule or pile of documents left unaccounted for. He was bothered that his insistence seemed out of the norm. He detested the idea that he might seem out of sorts to his staff. That his composure was even in question was an idea he despised.

Taking a moment in his office, the quiet hum of the ventilation kept his mind from wandering too far. The wine helped calm his nerves.

It had all started with a dream. It was strange and at first he was content to attribute it to the strange happenings as of late. There was a new member of the RFA and they were considering a new party. It was natural that it might feature by way of his subconscious. Dreams were the brain’s way of sorting itself out. Memories were catalogued and likewise fears and worries could appear and by this way one could happen upon a solution that may have eluded their waking mind. There was usually a curious sense of detachment that allowed a degree more of objectivity to assert itself.

He gave the wine glass a few more swirls before indulging. This felt different. He hesitated to use that word as feelings were rarely the catalyst for his decisions.Temperance and shrewdness were the usual components of his decision making process. Sentiments were too volatile, subject to change. They had no business in true analysis.

Yet here he was. Ruminating again, to no avail with wine as the only silver lining to his current state. He closed his eyes and sighed, flashes from his dream returning readily.

_The venue was simple but he marveled at the fact that everything had gone off without a hitch. Granted this was after the whole fiasco concerning the special security system. He really couldn’t fathom what had possibly warranted such an extreme response. Still, the reporters crowding their event were keen eyed._

_Now they only needed for Zen and their party coordinator to appear. He hoped that Assistant Kang would be wise enough for the pair of them, so that they might be able to avoid further scandal. There was a bit of noise and his attention was drawn to the subject of his thoughts. Zen looked harried, and beside him was a woman he’d never seen before. His breath left him. Her cheeks were flushed as she smiled and seemed to be engaged in Zen’s introductions to both Assistant Kang and Yoosung as he dropped by.  They exchanged smiles and seemed to both be struck by mutual shyness. The blonde ushered her to a quieter area. Jumin attempted to keep his eyes upon them but was interrupted by an overzealous member of his company. Careful to conceal his displeasure he spared them a glance, honing in on the question being posed._

_“Mr. Han, I heard rumors saying that the musical actor was hired to be on our new commercial. I heard that he’s a personal friend of yours, but shouldn’t we think about the company’s reputation?”_

_Short sighted, thought Jumin before replying._

_“I understand your concern, but the commercial you are referring to is a business directly managed by C &R, so I will be able to take on all the risks.”  This did not put the subject to rest and he was surprised to hear a counter point being made. _

_“It’s interesting to see you defend him yourself. Is there a reason you insist on hiring him?”_

_Luckily Yoosung spotted him and waved him over. He smiled thinly and made for departing._

_“Please excuse me.”_

_Yoosung was practically vibrating from excitement. He smiled brightly. The woman at his side flushed as they made eye contact._

_“Jumin, this is Ofelia. Aren’t you so glad to see her in person?”  The party coordinator’s eyes widened as they darted up to meet his gaze. Again his breath was stolen. Her eyes were a bright shade of green with tinges of other color. It struck him as noteworthy. As was his custom, he fell back upon the comforts and motions of etiquette as his mind whirled and he noted that he was feeling quite strange._

_“I’m honored to meet you, Ofelia. You’ve invited excellent guests. You seem talented at this job so I hope we work together from now on.” He was in safe territory if he suppressed this strange surge of feelings before this woman who smiled so shyly at him._

_“The pleasure is all mine, I hope to be a contributing member of the RFA going forward.” She seemed nervous but it was likely due to all this brouhaha around them. He had the strongest impulse to lead her elsewhere, a place they could speak quietly._

_The youth in their company broke the moment, chiding them for their formality. From there the conversation drifted to V and Luciel. The former had yet to approach him, while the latter had busied himself. Before too long could be spent at this moment there was an announcement signaling the beginning of the press conference._

_Jumin carefully watched, hoping that the actor had taken his advice. He sighed when he noted that the actor had opted for honesty. As Zen continued speaking he became aware that the man had shifted his gaze onto the crowd._

_“Lastly I cannot have any feelings towards Echo Girl. I have someone I love right now. This is the absolute truth as well.”_

_The woman beside him drew in a breath. Her mouth parted in surprise and one of her hands had flown to rest upon her chest as she watched. Her mind looked to be racing but it was evident that all she saw was Zen. He vaguely heard Jaehee attempt to rein Zen in from his next move. This was not wise. Amidst the flashing of the cameras and the questions, his impassioned speech continued._

_“My heart is beating towards one person. Until now, my acting was a reflection of my struggles for life, but now…thanks to this wonderful person, it will reflect warmth and love.”_

_Yoosung murmured the disbelief they were all feeling._

_“No way!?” Beside him, Ofelia scarcely looked to be breathing. That buzzing in Jumin’s head was back and he wondered what it was he was feeling._

_“Ofelia, come here.” Zen requested and she jumped to attention shyly making her way to a spotlight she seemed somewhat afraid of. Almost on autopilot he and Yoosung moved to make a path for her._

_“I will introduce my lovely girlfriend,” Zen continued “so please pay attention. From now on I will refuse to respond to any misunderstandings or scandals about my love life. Alright everyone?”_

_Once Ofelia joined him on stage he pulled her close, his face a small distance from hers. They stood together, oblivious to all others. Zen’s fingers threaded through her hair,  a gesture to calm her while leaving no question as to the nature of their relationship._

_“Ofelia, I just wanted to tell the whole world that you’re mine. I love you.”_

_And Jumin couldn’t hear anything over the rush of blood in his ears. An epiphany struck him at that moment. This feeling washing over him, was **jealousy.**_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after Bad Ending 3 before Bad Ending 2. Consider it an intermission of sorts. Insight and further expansion of characterization. Soundtrack while this little monster was being created?  
> MOVEMENT (Album by the artist of the same name)  
> To the Last – James Blake- Album : Retrograde  
> Romance “O pourquoi donc” in E Minor, S. 169 – Franz Liszt, Lang Lang  
> The Killing Moon – Nouvelle Vague  
> Race to Erase – Son Lux  
> Whatever you Want – Cold Showers  
> Vienna - Ultravox


	5. 유령과 춤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dancing with Ghosts and understanding mechanics of the universe. Our protagonist contemplates and inches closer to the truth of her madness.

 It was fitting that while Jumin picked apart his apparent dream, Ofelia was likewise contemplating the same exchanges. She was not in the position of looking at things in terms of dreams and subconscious metaphors. The soup du jour was memory.

A particularly strong breeze had her shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket to brace against the cold. It seemed to cut her to the quick. She thought it was well suited to the current state of her mind.

 _‘I wonder what would befall me if I simply left? Does this MC have enough money to leave the country?’_  Her mind went over the searches she’d conducted of that spartan apartment for documents or a passport. There seemed to be none to speak of. She also didn’t know enough about this avatar to file for a visa. Her skin itched, prickling as the air continued to swirl about, stealing the warmth from her. The feeling of dread that had been tangling her synapses threatened to disrupt them all. Hysteria sizzled within her neurons and ice settled in her blood. She was obviously trapped until she figured out the key to breaking the spell.

‘ _A spell. If I came out of one reality into another, magic can’t be that far out of the question.’_   She laughed as she looked up at the sky and stopped. _‘Where is the mage? Can I request an audience?’_ She couldn’t help or stop the tears from making their way down her cheeks. Had she agreed to these terms and couldn’t remember? The seemed to be the only answer to her question. Finding no comfort in her walking she meandered off the path, to a bit of grass and trees. In the shade of this tree she sprawled out hoping that she could chill this flurry of emotions. She was ill suited for bursts of sentimentality. She smiled as she considered those that shared this particular flaw with her. Most of all she missed Hyun. Her tears continued, slowing to a trickle until she began to remember how the white-haired actor had banished the cold from her bones. His warmth, his embrace, and his steadfast support. There were so many things she missed. She missed his openness and understanding of his own feelings, and bravery to do what he could to honor them. His silly notions that she was a Princess to be protected made the current moment excruciating. She clutched her chest as though the external pressure of her hands might calm her heart. After some time attempting to self- soothe her tears finally stopped and she huffed an irritated sigh as the sky once again filled her vision.

She did not like that she was crying so frequently. She reached up toward her sights, fingers dancing around the outline of a particularly pleasing cloud. Cotton, she thought with a small smile. The buzzing of her phone startled her.

It was Jumin. Uncanny timing, she thought.

“Hello?”

“It’s me” He began. “Are you busy?”

“No I was just finishing up a walk. I’m not busy at all.” She was quick to reassure him and he made a small sound of affirmation before continuing to speak.

“I was looking at some of the documents I have to sign, and I just called to take a short break.” Ofelia smiled at how normal this was and how at odds it was with how she’d behaved in his presence. She had been unfair. She had been too quick to be so fearful of him. She noted this and filed it away for further analysis so that she could be present. The heir was calmly speaking of his day and she focused, her mind set on missing no small detail.

“The coffee doesn’t taste good today and my headache isn’t going away.” He paused, seeming strangely uncertain. Ofelia listened carefully. “So I came to the logical conclusion that hearing your voice will make me feel better… Is this how you say that I wanted to hear your voice?” A comfortable silence ensued as she considered that particular bit of information. Was he taking comfort in her voice?  “My eyes were feeling tired reading the report and I knew it, there’s a typo. How can there be a typo on a report that needs my signature…?”  

“Um..do you really think my voice will make you feel better?” She was so flummoxed by this realization that she couldn’t stop the question from being voiced. Her cheeks were flushed and for once it had nothing to do with the cold. She was thankful he couldn’t see her. She was a hot mess.

“Yes, it’s working now. So please speak in that usual quiet voice. I hope I’m not bothering you by calling.”

“You’re not. I’m just surprised this is helping…” Her mind had used shyness and as it trickled over her it proved super effective in terms of keeping her quietly responding. She was now doing a rather smashing impression of a tomato.

“I usually drink a glass of wine if the coffee is bad to change up the atmosphere but I think I’ve found a new method.” She was clearly impersonating a really ripe tomato because her face was a burning hue of red. It didn’t stop Jumin from speaking. “This document concerns a project with my father’s name on it… Once in a while my father would suddenly begin a new business. What’s funny is that as much as my father wants to rush it, the whole office becomes frantic. Still…most of these projects help in the long run. I wish he’d care more about the company…”

There was a bit of a pause and his next words provided insight into exactly why he was perturbed

“…and quit interfering with my personal life.”

Ofelia drew in a breath but didn’t speak as it seemed he had more to say on the matter.

“If I imagine the worst, he is interfering with my personal life because of his personal relationship or because the company isn’t doing so well but I’m afraid the worst will come to life.”

“The worst? Could it be that this is coming from a place of concern? Like father like son, if your concern for Elizabeth 3rd is anything to go on…” She was trying to be supportive. There was a bit of tension and she mentally cursed. She’d stepped on a minefield. Last time it had been an arranged marriage. How could she have forgotten? Perhaps it was the blind panic that ruled her the last time.

“It’s true we both begin projects for our loved ones but, mine is a cat and his is a person. The scale is completely different. I won’t sell my father out for my cat.”

This time she did gasp.

“No…please forget what I just said.”

“Jumin…”

“Just understand that I try to learn from my father’s faults. I don’t like having trouble with my father. I can only hope for this to go well.”

“Okay. Please don’t hesitate to let me know if anything happens…or if something is going on.”

“Will you comfort me then? I don’t know if that will be effective but it wouldn’t be so bad to try.”

She was gob smacked. Any blushing that had faded returned in full force as she stood and began to make her way back to Rika’s apartment. He had the good manners not to make mention of the lapse in her composure.

“Of course, the best option is to prevent such troubles from happening. I’m busy enough with the businesses I have going now, I don’t want any distractions.”

“Right.”

In the background an employee asked for his attention. After redirecting their attention, Jumin returned to speaking. He sounded mildly displeased.

“Unfortunately, I have to get back to work. Have a good day.”

He was so sweet but firm in his reply. She found herself charmed.

“I hope the same for you, Jumin.”

With that, the call ended.  She laughed to herself and sped her pace up, she’d been thoroughly chilled and a cup of tea sounded like the perfect remedy. She was quick to zip up to the apartment. She divested herself of the burden of her jacket and set the electric kettle to boil. In the interim she snagged her phone and wrapped herself in a blanket. As she went to investigate the RFA app her phone came to life with light and vibration. Zen was calling her. She braced herself, as talking to him tended to make her melancholy even as she was pleased he’d reached out to her.

“Hello? It’s me, is this a good time?”

“Zen~! It’s fine. What’s up?”

“I think I was too harsh on Jumin earlier and that kind of bothered me.” Frustration and regret colored his voice. “Well I know that he’s pretty close to you, so please don’t think I’m a mean person. You know…I just don’t get along with him.”

“You both have distinct personalities. Sometimes that happens. I’m sure I’m not everyone’s cup of tea…” She said in an attempt to dispel some of the serious air that surrounded their conversation. What was going on today?

“I find that hard to believe.” He laughed lightly and her heart swelled. “I know he has a good background and a pretty decent face but seriously…I don’t like his personality and values.”

Ofelia for her part was contemplative at this time. Jumin **_was_** handsome. He probably wasn’t the most overt when it came to warmth in his dealings with people but that didn’t mean he had a bad personality. She filed that thought away for later.

“When I talk to him, I feel so much anger in me that I can’t stand it. We’re the exact opposites.” Ofelia made a sound of agreement. They were pretty much opposite in everything.

“I heard that’s how you become attached to someone.” She joked enjoying every sputter before she continued. “In all seriousness, opposing views don’t mean you have to be angry all the time but I can understand your frustration. I think it’s hard to be around someone that has such a different approach to life. ” She looked toward the kitchen as steam began to make its way out of the heating kettle.

“You’re too nice.” Zen said, playfully admonishing her. She smiled wishing she could be with him to see the kind of fond glances he gave her when they were paramours. She loved every moment of it, even when he was teasing her mercilessly.

“Ugh. How can I put it? We were just enemies from birth. God had to put us in the same circle to compensate for giving me such a gorgeous face…”

She rolled her eyes as she heard the telltale ding of the kettle. Her water was ready! Propping her phone against her ear by way of her shoulder, she grabbed a mug and began to make one of her favorite comforts.

“You might be on to something.”

“God, never mind, I don’t want to talk about him.”

“That’s probably for the best so you don’t get angry, Zen~! Anger can be bad for your skin.”

“You’re right Ofelia. Maybe I should go for a run to get rid of this.”

“Exercise can help to get rid of the negative impact of stress and flood your body with endorphins, you know.”

“Such a smart answer. Do you like working out? I like jogging at night.”

“I should probably work out more frequently. Jogging at night though, I think that could be dangerous…”

“You’re right. You should work out during the day. We should jog together someday we could go for lunch, order my favorite salad.” There was some rustling in the background as Ofelia tried to ignore the fact that he didn’t seem to remember her this time either. “I kind of don’t know what to wear while jogging. Hmm.”

“Why would you wear anything? Just go shirtless.” She teased although she wouldn’t mind it if he picked up on her coquettishness.

“Haha, I never imagined I’d hear that from a girl.” She could picture him blushing. She adored that. She was realizing that she was engaging in a bit of masochism if he didn’t remember and they were going to reset anyway. “You’re so bold and fun.”

Ah! He had taken it the right way. She smiled as she steeped her tea.

“It would be a life-changing night for the people that saw you.” She said, to which he responded with laughter. It was unrestrained and genuine, much like him.

“I can’t go out shirtless, I’ll hurt so many people if I do.”

“Injury by way of indecent exposure?”

“No, no. They’d all be wondering why a statue escaped the gallery.” They shared some more laughter before she could hear him pulling on a shirt. “Alright, I’m headed out for a run. Let’s talk later. Have a good night, cutie.”

“Good night, lovely Zen~!”

The call ended and she felt herself being swallowed in the chasm of loneliness and confusion her circumstances had created. She sipped on her tea and pulled her blanket tightly around her. 

She set about camping out on the apartment’s couch as she considered the very real possibility that her future was confined to a never-ending party on this run away carousel. She shivered as a chill that had nothing to do with temperature danced its way down her spine.

“I’m forgetting something again.”


	6. Grounding

We spend so long haunted by the ghosts of our past. Even in youth the wisps of ideas and thoughts of who our parents were, where we came from, how we came to be linger. As fog might greet one in the morning, so too do such musings. Sentimentality seemed to reign supreme in the early morning hours. Night had not yet relinquished its seat upon the throne even as the sun suffused warmth into the sky and chased shadows away.

Gone were most of the stars and deep purple was fading to grey. Likewise Jumin was haunted by the juxtaposition of what was to be and an idea so indistinct it was nearly a dream. He couldn’t sleep. In the early evening, sedated by a few glasses of wine he’d attempted to sleep. As he lay drifting the ghost of a conversation made itself known.  He fought sleep and for a few moments was able to hold on to the words.

 _“Do you like it? I know you enjoy making these selections but I wanted to surprise you.”_  Her voice had been in his ears as he stirred. It disturbed him that his mind usually so sharp appeared to fail him now. If this was a memory, who had been speaking?

“ _This stone reminds me of your eyes and what it represents really made it the obvious choice…”_

He presumed that he’d been watching this woman as she explained her decision. He could feel a sense of fondness rise for her.

_“The Romans are said to have used this stone to aid them in logical thinking and analytical tasks. It is also rumored to be a stone good for protection.”_

_“There are few stones that could remind me so much of your strengths and how you make me feel. It’s as though could look at nothing but this stone and be comforted by having a piece of you always close.” Her voice had hushed. “Is that wrong of me? I want to be filled with thoughts of only you, Jumin.”_

That last statement held a tender reverence that set his heart to racing. Sleep was not to be found on this night.

Another morning met by scattered thoughts and confusion. This was not like him and he felt further tangles exert their force pulling on his mind. His mental fortitude was quite high had his resolve been weaker he might have excused himself for the day.

The commute to work was uneventful. The day continued with an underlying sense of preoccupation that he filed away for further thought. Nothing seemed out of place. The only thing that had changed as of late was unrelated to work.

The day drew to a close and beyond some cursory interactions with the RFA members over the app, he’d not interacted much. It was on his way home that it occurred to him to check in with their newest addition. After all, it might be a good way to redirect his own disoriented state. He did not underestimate the power of routine.

After a few rings the new party coordinator answered.

 “Hello, you picked up right away. It must be your first time hearing my voice. You must know from the name on your screen but I’m Jumin Han.” His pulse had quickened and he let a sense of nostalgia wash over him although it felt misplaced. Before she could respond with more than an intake of air he continued “I’m sure you’re glad to talk to me, but no need to get too excited. I only called to hear our new member’s voice, nothing else.” He was as direct as ever. This instance of candor was multi-purpose as he felt strangely nervous and unsettled in speaking with this Ofelia. He did have every intention of being congenial. “But I will take just one question. Ask me if you have any.”

A heartbeat, another breath.

“How does my voice sound?” Her response had been unexpected and again his heart was racing. This voice, its soft intonation, where had he heard this? How curious.

“Do you want me to judge your voice?” He took her silence as assent. “I didn’t want to go that much into detail but…I’ll listen if you want. Talk again, slowly.” He instructed her as he might a subordinate and in doing so somehow strengthened this sense of déjà vu.

“Ju-min-Han. Like this?” He could all but hear the smile in her voice as color and heat found their way to his cheeks.

“I didn’t expect you to say my name. You’re quite bold. I was a bit surprised just now, but, I don’t care I’ll judge your voice as you wish.”

There was a breathy almost chuckle from her, as though she was trying very hard to suppress laughter. He bookmarked that for later.

“Often there will be one person with a voice that hurts your ears when you’re meeting with clients. Someone with an annoying voice that just reminds you of shattering glass but your voice is nice. I like it. I think I can listen to it longer. I will say it’s almost as good as Elizabeth the 3rd’s. You can be happy. That is the best compliment.”

There was unabashed mirth on the part of the new party planner.

“I am glad to have registered so highly on the voice rating scale. Your honesty is most appreciated.”

“I think one question is enough.”

“Are you with someone right now?” Yes, she was certainly bold. He didn’t deny that this was entertaining.

“No, it’s just me… well technically speaking, it’s me and Driver Kim. You are quite mistaken if you thought there’d be a woman beside me. I know that I’m selected as one of the most popular bachelors on many polls but I’m not very interested.”

“Not at all. I thought you might be with Ms. Kang.” She replied smoothly. He didn’t detect any dishonesty. “Although I’m embarrassed to admit I don’t know much about those kinds of polls...”

“Well, you might as well ask any other questions you might have. We’re stuck in traffic and I’m quite bored so it won’t be bad to hear your voice as if I’m listening to the radio.”

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Anyone who sees me for the first time asks that. I have no idea why anyone would be curious but if you must hear the answer, why not?”  His tone softened as he spoke of the one woman that could move his heart. “My beauty… has white beautiful soft fur, clear blue eyes, and sharp pretty ears. Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd. I have never seen any cat – no, any woman more beautiful than her. So I suppose my answer is no.”

“From what I can tell, you have the subtle discernment required for good taste. I hope to see more pictures of her.”

How peculiar. For a moment Jumin felt as though he was speaking to someone that was on equal footing. This made her an interesting acquisition for the RFA. He wondered briefly what kind of employment she pursued, if any.

“Oh, we’re already home. This was not a bad time. I must go now so if you don’t have any other questions I think we should end this call.”

“I do.” Her voice was a touch more timid. It was as though she might be anxious.

“What is it?”

 “God, this is awkward, I seem to have forgotten. I’m nervous and I can’t think.”

“Why are you suddenly nervous? You’re an interesting woman. Before we talk next time, make a list of questions, I will answer them then. Now, I must really hang up. I will call you when I have the chance.”

“Right. Have a good night, Jumin.”

He disconnected from her and took a moment to process that exchange. More importantly, it gave him pause that this felt so familiar. He had been intrigued and this alone was enough to merit further introspection. Introspection over wine, after a light dinner, in Elizabeth’s company. His evening was going to be most pleasant indeed.

 _“I want to be filled with thoughts of only you Jumin.”_  This fragment of a dream stirred as he entered his penthouse.

Another night of unanswered questions and anticipation. Why did it feel as though he were about to enter into something momentous?

 

 


End file.
